They're at the Basketball Court
by hameria
Summary: Alil one on one leads to ehem. o Relena finds out the truth isn't always as pretty as she is. Quatre and Trowa pisses Relena--JUST READ THE REST!


Author's note: Hey there!! I should let u all know, this is my first posting, but I've written various stories before, some are good some are less good. Others just simply suck bad. xP So, anyways, whatever it is, read and enjoy. Hope u all like it. I welcome critics, be them praises (yokata!!), negative opinions or encouragements. I welcome them all, just so long u're not over the line, hope u catch that! ^_~ Thx a bunch to all of u!!  
  
Diclaimers: I don't own anything but the plots. I don't make profit, just for 'fun, laughter and enjoyment'—MUAHAHAHA! So suing does not make any sense.  
  
They're at the Basketball Court  
  
Duo flipped his long braid behind, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Oi, Heero! C'mon gimme a chance will ya!"  
  
"Hn." Heero kept bouncing the basketball in his left hand, the other hand ready on his other side. "You can't win that way, it's just not relevant."  
  
"Rele-!? What the hell Heero its just a—"and before the Perfect Soldier knew it, the braided baka bounced the ball off his hand, passing him in a lightning move, and shot the hoop.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!!" Duo jumped around below the hoop, savoring his moment of glory—for that moment. "Man, I knew there's GOT to be some good for talking too much!"  
  
"Hn." Heero went to grab the ball, rolling toward somewhere not any of them cared.  
  
The school their mission was appointed at this time had an open basketball court, something they haven't enjoyed for quite sometime. Heck, there wasn't even that much time besides fighting Aries' and shooting OZ soldiers. Basketball just happened to be one of those things—those oh-so- lil things—they get to enjoy once in awhile. And that is saying a lot for the both of this two.  
  
And today, they have it all to themselves. It's getting dark anyways.  
  
"Baka, you cheated..." Again, Heero bounced the ball in his left hand, readying himself for a second try.  
  
The braided boy stuck a tongue out. "Well, you're too perfect, what ELSE can I do?"  
  
"Hn." Changing his strategy, Heero began bouncing the ball from his left hand to his right, over and over and over, making things harder for Duo.  
  
"Aww man! You are not doing that!"  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"You know Hee-chan," Duo said between concentration, "it's been almost a week."  
  
"Hmm?" came the respond, the bouncing ball moving left and right.  
  
"We're here almost a week."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Duo, are you distracting me?"  
  
The braided boy chuckled. "Is it working already?"  
  
"Funny. What's your point?" the boy's dark moss-like hair seems flared with the shine of the setting sun. Or so Duo thought. How should I say this?  
  
"Ne, Hee-chan.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you and Relena—"  
  
"We are NOT going through this again."  
  
"Eh?" We've talked about this?  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
The next few minutes continue with the two trying to gain points with the ball.  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon Duo!"  
  
A blonde Arabic boy was looking out the dormitory window as the other two Gundam pilots were playing one on one basketball.  
  
Hearing swears and mutters under his lover's breath who has been staring out the window for the past ten minutes—not wearing a single thread on his fair being—Trowa's normally patient nature was beginning to stray. It's too hard to keep reading peacefully with a naked beauty sitting by the windowsill, letting himself get into trouble and swearing non-stop.  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
* Swears and mutters. *  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
* More swears and mutterings, some dramatic hand gestures... *  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"Shit damn you—what!?"  
  
"..."  
  
This time the gentle blonde person spun around so fast, he almost lost  
his balance. "Eh?"  
  
"..." For a second Trowa stared.  
  
"..." The next second, his blonde lover stared back.  
  
"'EH'? That's all you come up with?"  
  
* Blink, blink *  
  
"Q?"  
  
* Blink, blink *  
  
"Do you have clothes on?"  
  
The blonde boy looked down at his body. "No?"  
  
"So!?"  
  
"So what!?"  
  
Trowa stared again.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Do you WANT me to MAKE you put your clothes on?"  
  
"Trowa you're not wearing anything either."  
  
"Well I'm not letting myself become a free-show material."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"QUATRE! YOU'RE SITTING NAKED AT A WINDOWSILL SWEARING!! PUT SOME  
CLOTHES ON NOW!"  
  
"Sheesh...no need for that." Blowing damp front hair off his face,  
Quatre gave a final glance out the window then turned and walked  
slowly to pick up his discarded clothes around the room.  
  
His single visible eye follows his lover's every single movement  
around the room. Specifically tuned into the smooth round globes of  
Quatre's back.  
  
Chuckling to himself, Trowa asked, "Why were you swearing?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Dear, I am not talking to you for a while."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
Standing up, this time Trowa walked over to the window looking out to  
see what Quatre had been observing most distastefully, not bothering  
with any clothes. He chuckled.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
The banged boy turned, facing his lover in a questioning look only  
Quatre understood.  
  
"And you tell me to bother with my pieces of clothing." Shaking his  
head, Quatre proceeded with his task.  
  
"You're worried 'bout Duo."  
  
"..."  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
"And why is that again?" Trowa's graceful acrobat body inched closer  
and closer from behind the blonde Arabic.  
  
"..."  
  
Inching even closer...  
  
Feeling large palms placed carefully on both his round butt, Quatre  
grunt involuntarily.  
  
"What? Still not talking to me?" the European kneaded slowly and  
softly into his lover's skin.  
  
"Umph.."  
  
Trowa chuckled.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aren't you gonna make a move?"  
  
"Dude, I thought you were patient."  
  
"Hn."  
  
OK. This should be my chance right? Nice romantic scene, our favorite  
game together, no Bitch-Blondie...So what the Hell is wrong with me!?  
  
"Duo you're not with the game."  
  
"Huh?" the American's idiotic expression only confirmed the Japanese's  
observation. He knew the baka too well already; it's hard not to  
notice.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"..." This is not normal-Duo. What's going on with him?  
  
Duo laughed a little, but it didn't sound light-hearted or natural.  
But his stance was all funny, not alert and off balance. His focus is  
not on the ball, but on thoughts. The violet of his eyes looked glazed  
and distracted. Heero noted everything like an enemy's feature.  
  
The young Japanese found himself caught into the violet eyes of his  
partner. How many times has he done this before? Noting Duo's body  
language, what it was telling him in silence. Even with OZ soldiers  
around the corner, Heero made sure of Duo before making a move. To  
protect his partner? Heero knew better. Duo could take care of  
himself. But then what is this—feeling? Not just in danger, but also  
when Duo is at ease, or in class or in the visual-com of their  
Gundams. The teenager was trained to study his surroundings and be  
cautious. But Duo is not something he should pay so much attention at  
in this war-prone world. It would be too much distraction.  
  
Why would Duo be a distraction?  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
The usual goofy grin was back in its place, set in small curvy lips of  
Duo's mouth. What the—I am not a poet! Where did that come from!? But  
Heero was glad.  
  
"Be ready, man, cause here I come!" And Duo tried to retake the ball  
while Heero skillfully moved from left to right, right to left. All  
the time bouncing the ball precisely where the braided boy could not  
reach. This was their moment of bliss. This is the only time when the  
two could live a normal teenage life.  
  
"You're not gonna make this easy are you?" the braided boy tried  
distracting, panting on each word.  
  
"Hn." Trying to keep his own breathing under control, the teenage  
Japanese moved around the court just for the sake of it.  
  
"Well, since you put it that way—"Duo tried the 'misdirection trick'.  
He moved a little to his right which is to the direction of the ball  
in Heero's hand, as if to attack directly on the ball. But then he  
moved fast to the other side of Heero, putting his strategy into  
motion.  
  
"Hn. I know what you're trying to do Duo. That's not how you can win."  
  
Duo laughed. "Ya think?"  
  
Duo tried again, but this time the other way around.  
  
"Hn." Heero keeps his bound, keeping his gaze fixed on the braided  
boy's violet gems. Is it just me or are Duo's eyes more beautiful in  
the setting sun?  
"You checkin' me out, Hee-chan?" Duo's suddenly husky voice brought  
Heero back to the game.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo chuckled. "You're distracted!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well 'hn' all you want man, I know what to do to win you now!"  
  
"Hn. Duo, you never win over me in basketball."  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
What's so funny? Wait—is he BLUSHING!? It must be the game. But his  
ragged breathing sounds more than mere pants from running around.  
  
SHIT! Did I say 'win HIM' !? Think he caught it, but don't think he  
really knows what I was sayin'...Better shoot now, it'll be too dark to  
play soon.  
  
The American grinned. Heero note the lightning before the strike. He  
smirked. The Japanese boy's eye stay fixed on the American's as if  
challenging the braided boy. Come and get it.  
  
Duo made his move. He started with the 'misdirection trick' toward the  
ball in Heero's left hand, then to his other side. Both times, Heero  
tried to block Duo's attack.  
  
The artificial sun was setting, with the horizon blazing in the  
mixture of crimson, purple, bluish and orange lights. Duo's  
highlighted chestnut hair flared up in such beautiful streaks, Heero  
thought no great painter could capture this moment he was caught in.  
For the first time, he saw Duo's beauty synchronizing with life. And  
all of a sudden everything made sense to him. It made sense to him  
that Duo deserved a real life with no war to scar his beautiful  
personality, just like the twilight shining down on his best feature.  
It made sense to him every single time he found himself studying Duo's  
silent signals. It made sense to him why he wanted Duo so much all  
this time, but could never comprehend it.  
  
In that final moment before Duo made his last move towards the ball,  
Heero understood Duo for what he was, and what he desired. For the  
first time, Heero let himself feel what another was feeling.  
  
Duo charged the ball in a liquid motion, bouncing the ball off Heero's  
grasp, spinning his body in midair and shooting a slam-dunk.  
  
The twilight was gone. They are now both plunged in semi-darkness.  
Traces of deep blue across the horizon was just enough for them to get  
back to their dormitory.  
  
Heero heard a 'thump' as if something dropped on the ground. His body was still high on adrenaline, breathing still ragged and trying to race upon each other.  
  
"Duo?" His voice impassive but concern.  
  
No respond.  
  
"Duo!?" A little more urgent this time.  
  
"Man, I think I hurt my butt."  
  
Heero let out a sigh of relief. Walking over to the figure under the hoop, the Asian kneeled at his partner's side.  
  
"Urgh..damn Heero it hurts!"  
  
"Don't be such a cry baby."  
  
"Who you callin' a crybaby!! I am not like that Blondie Bit—Relena you keep havin' to rescue! Think I can take care of myself thanks."  
  
"Hn." Heero's right hand was already feeling around Duo's sweaty back, trying to get hold of the other boy's source of pain. Physical pain that is.  
  
"Hn-uh...Heero what are you doin'?" Duo's voice sounded softer and skeptical. And also a little sense of fear.  
  
"Shh." Keeping his hand tracing his partner's back, Heero was surprised he was rewarded with Duo's all too sexy sounds. Nothing his ever heard from the braided baka before.  
  
"Duo, I think you dislocated a hip joint. I'm gonna fix that abit."  
  
"Ergh—what!? No you are not gonna fix my bone! You do that to yourself  
that's fine! Don't you start experimenting with my hip—umph!"  
  
The American's babbling quieted as the feel of a warm mouth pressed  
against his registered. Feeling all high and heady, he responded to  
the gentleness that was Heero Yuy's kiss. Slow and sweet, just the way  
he had dreamt it would be. Heero's hand never left Duo's back, rubbing  
it gently up and down, making him calm down more than he expected.  
  
It must be his first time, Heero doesn't do anything more than moving  
slowly with me. What if—  
  
Duo ran his tongue across Heero's sweet lips, asking permission for  
entrance. Gratefully, Heero responded with a soft sigh and Duo let  
himself slid into the warmer recesses of the Japanese boy's mouth. As  
the soft gentle kiss grew with the heat within the both of them, the  
kiss became more and more demanding. Duo pressed his face into Heero's  
as if he's been longing it for far too long...  
  
Does Heero know what his doing? Why is he doing this? Why now? I don't  
want to get hurt, not like this..."ah!"  
  
"Better now?" Heero asked in a husky voice. His hand that fixed the  
dislocated hip in question was now rubbing the braid down the  
American's slender back. As comforting as that felt, Duo's heart was  
starting to shatter.  
  
"Heero...you did that just to fix my HIP!?" The braided boy wanted his  
anger to cover his sadness, to hide from his partner.  
  
Heero chuckled, something he seldom does, and that startled the hell  
out off Duo.  
  
"No, baka." Heero kissed Duo's wet lips lightly. "You taste good."  
  
"Heh. 'You taste good'. That's why!? For the love of God Heero! Don't  
do things you don't mean!" Duo's voice began to falter again, "not  
like that."  
  
Heero looked at the silhouette in front of him. "Duo—"  
  
"Shut up, Heero! I'm outta here—ah!!" The American's attempt to stand  
was too careless and he ended back where he started.  
  
"Careful you baka! You're gonna hurt yourself!"  
  
"Well, what the Hell do you care!? Look, let's just forget all this  
ok? It never happened."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"..."  
  
"I won't forget."  
  
"What the—Heero it NEVER HAPPENED."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Shut up, man you're starting to talk too much."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"The 'Blondie Bitch' was it?"  
  
Duo's body stiffened.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Duo shrugged.  
  
"She is the Queen of the World Duo."  
  
Duo's fists clenched.  
  
"I need to protect her."  
  
Duo's teeth greeted.  
  
"She needs my protection."  
  
If it's possible, Duo's violet eyes blazed.  
  
"And we should all protect her, for the future."  
  
"Enough already I got it, she needs your protection and you—"  
  
"—I need you DUO."  
  
"--"  
  
* * *  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for a certain American boy and a Japanese boy.  
The American has his hair long and braided and the Japanese—"  
  
"—has an impassive expression all the time?" one of the girl's chipped  
in.  
  
Relena stared daggers into the girl's twinkly eyes. If this girl got  
something—ANYTHING—to do with Heero I swear I'm gonna-  
  
"Ah yes that's them," she replied politely. There are times when she  
was grateful of the practice of being the Queen of the World.  
  
"Well, last I saw them at basket practice this evening. They stayed  
awhile after the rest of the gang went for the showers. Had alil one  
on one I presumed," a tall brown-hair boy filled in the info.  
  
"Ah." Relena clasped her hands together at her chest. "Well thank you  
so much for your help. I best look for these two."  
  
"You might wanna be careful with the Jap-guy. His nasty, to everyone.  
Duno how that Solo stuck with him all the time!"  
  
Relena smiled a fake sweet smile, thanking again. "I will, I just need  
a word with—them."  
  
"Ok, then. Look we gotta run. Is there anything else?" One impatient  
girl tapped her shoes on the floor making annoyed gestures.  
  
Who does she think she is!? I am the QUEEN OF THE WORLD dammit!  
  
"I'll be on my way, sorry to make you wait."  
  
As Relena Peacecraft turned on her heals, swaying her pastel pink  
dress, she thought of how rude some of these kids are and how  
Heero—her Heero—ended up in such a terrible place. He deserved better.  
He deserved to be with her.  
  
That Duo is gonna have to pay for all this trouble his cost me for  
having to look for Heero again. With that idiot's terrible mouth,  
Heero probably had gone out of his mind!! Hope his ok now...  
  
* * *  
  
"Quatre dear, what pretty eyes you have."  
  
"The better to see you with my dear."  
  
"Quatre what good hands you have."  
  
"The better to hold you with my dear."  
  
"Quatre—what LUSCIOUS MOUTH YOU HAVE."  
  
This time, Quatre grinned evil—no one ever knew the gentle Arabian  
could except for of course the one-eyed Euro-boy—"the better to kiss  
you with my dear!"  
  
And they shared a long, deep, wet kiss as he lowered his small body  
towards the taller boy's. Trowa's hands roam all over the Arabian,  
obtaining soft grunts and groans from the feel of sensitized skin  
being touched.  
  
At the same time, Quatre rode Trowa, pulling himself in and out of his  
lover, slowly at first then faster and deeper, reaching their release.  
  
"Faster! Ergh—"Trowa managed between the flux sensations he feels  
along his length. As Trowa hits his lover's prostate again and again  
and again, he shouts his name without shame or fear of others hearing,  
wanting more and more. Quatre oblige completely, not caring the least  
bit what trouble they might get themselves into.  
  
"Trowa I'm gonna cum.."  
  
The Euro-boy took hold of the other's fully erected member in his  
trembling palm, squeezed and pumped together with the rhythm of his  
lover rocking them both.  
  
Just before Quatre could cum, Trowa let his lover's member go without  
stimulant. The blonde groaned, frustrated but not for long as he felt  
the warmth of Trowa's mouth enclosed around him. "God, Tro—ah!"  
  
Slipping his tongue around and along Quatre's hardness in his mouth,  
Trowa swallowed his lover's pre-cum licking the tip making the blonde  
tremble unstoppably. The blonde's thrusts slowed slightly, his legs  
not able to move as Trowa worked endlessly.  
  
At this, since he couldn't feel any movement, he start moving himself  
instead, in and out of his lover's anal. With his lover's trembling,  
Trowa shifted their position, lying Quatre down at the end of his bed,  
Trowa pleasured his lover as he plunged deeper and faster into Quatre.  
  
"Ah!!Uhn...Trowa!!!!" The blonde tossed his head as he climaxed, his  
entrance enclosed tighter on the European's member and seconds later  
spilling his seed deep inside him. Both are spent, trying to catch  
their breathes.  
  
"Tro-Trowa..that was so~"  
Trowa managed to laugh a little, kissing the side of his lover's head.  
"Shh. Let's just sleep now. No worries for Duo ok?"  
  
"...You're worried 'bout Heero aren't you love?"  
  
"..." Trowa smiled.  
  
*BANG ! BANG !*  
  
"Urgh! Are you guys over yet!? I'm totally disgusted out here! I can  
hear you, and so can so many people out here!"  
  
Quatre looked worried. "Shh, don't worry, I fixed the walls and doors.  
She's lying. Besides, no one's out here at this time."  
  
"Whatever! Just tell me where Heero is!"  
  
The two pilots looked at each other. "..."  
  
"TELL ME NOW!"  
  
"This woman is definitely going ballistic, I wonder if it's worth  
keeping her safe for the world's future..." Trowa contemplated aloud.  
  
"Fine." They heard Relena took a deep breath, and said more politely,  
"Could you both please let me know where Heero is?"  
  
"Should we tell her?"  
  
"...Sorry dear, gimme a second," Quatre pulled himself off the Euro-boy,  
walking over to the window again.  
  
"Well? Are they there yet?"  
  
"I should think so, wait!"  
  
"What are you doing! I'm waiting here..." they heard Relena's annoying  
shoe clanking.  
  
"Well, Heero's sitting on top of Duo, will that do?" Quatre whispered.  
  
A single affirmative nod from the Heavyarms pilot was all it took.  
  
"Relena, they're out in the court, right across the boy's dormitory on  
the other side—PLAYING."  
  
There was a pause. "...'PLAYING'? What's that mean, 'PLAYING'?"  
  
"Relena, you better hurry.." they both restrained from chuckling.  
  
"You two--!!AH! I'll get you later! Duo better not—"  
  
"Oh, SHIT Tro- they're—"  
  
'Quatre's' swearing was enough—he NEVER swears. Next they heard  
Relena's clanky shoes running across the empty hallways, and they both  
burst into hearty laughs.  
  
"Hope that'll teach her for ALWAYS getting us into trouble with OZ."  
  
Ganbate ne, Duo-kun.  
  
* * *  
  
"..."  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Heero chuckled; it sounded like a young boy's sweet laughter. In the  
dark, that was all Duo needed to melt.  
  
"SO, does it still hurt?"  
  
"Eh?" Duo was still registering the recent information Heero had given  
him. Did Heero 'say' that!? He said he needs—ME! But I'm his partner;  
of course he needs me. But his the Perfect Soldier, he doesn't need a  
partner...then...  
  
Heero sighed. He lifted his left leg and sat himself on top of Duo  
before Duo could see what the Perfect Soldier was trying to do.  
  
"Ore, Heero!"  
  
"Shh," he put a finger lightly on Duo's lips. "I just wanna make sure  
your hip is better."  
  
"O, Uh." Duo lowered his head, contemplating. Heero's not the  
affectionate type! Why is he doing this!? His never helped me at all.  
Well, that's because I've never dislocated ANYTHING while his around.  
Still, why is he SITTING ON ME!? I could stand for him to see if  
my—shit! What's he doing!? He doesn't need to hold me so close...mm he  
smells of gundanium and—innocence. Heero? I could feel the warmth from  
his body...  
  
"How's your back?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Umm.." Duo tried to move his back abit. It didn't hurt that  
much. "Better."  
  
"See. Told you I'd fix it."  
  
"Well, easy for you to say, you fix your own broken bone—still wonder  
how you are able to do just—uh"  
  
"Urusai—"Heero whispered in the night, voice as cold as ever, words  
as warm as summer, as his mouth enclosed Duo's for the second time.  
The soft kiss lingered for a short while. Then Heero pushed his face  
into Duo's, wishing to taste more of his sweet desire.  
  
"Heero—"Duo whispered his love's name between the caressing feel of  
Heero's soft lips.  
  
"Shh," kissing Duo's cheek, "don't say anything," kissing Duo's chin,  
"you're mine now," kissing Duo's neck.  
  
"Yours...ooh." Flicks of Heero's tongue against cool skin, Duo lost  
himself to the only person he ever wanted and now he was his. Duo was  
Heero's. But—  
  
"Rele—"  
  
"Forget her. She doesn't matter, I need you. I need Duo Maxwell, not  
Relena Peacecraft."  
  
And Heero resumed loving every part of Duo he could. Duo's skin tasted  
of sweat and salt. But aside from that, Duo's taste reminded him of  
how he wanted to live. How he wanted to make things right. Duo smelled  
of life itself—the smell of fresh grass in the morning breeze, like  
water streaming down the river, like the real earth he was protecting.  
This is what he wanted. He wanted Duo because Duo reminds him of  
things that mattered most to him. Duo reminds him of the future he was  
fighting for. Relena—she's just the person others expect to rule in  
peace. But Duo was the one to make peace happen in the first place,  
and so Duo came first. But then, loving someone, what reason does he  
need? All he knew was that this moment is forever.  
  
"Duo pull your shirt off."  
  
"...WHAT!?"  
  
"Pull it off, now."  
  
Duo almost chuckled. Even he himself could not control his own body  
when it concerns Heero. 'The Perfect Soldier'. It suits him.  
  
Duo slowly moved him back, with Heero helping him out of his sweaty  
shirt. The feel of cool night air against his skin felt chilly, but  
just with Heero's presence, Duo didn't care. Heero's warm hands  
travelling across his hardened chest made his body warm. So as the  
kisses that are moving north to south across his exposed torso. With  
Heero sitting on him, all the American could do is wait.  
  
"Ah!" The braided boy could feel the other boy taking a nipple in his  
mouth, biting and relieving it with his tongue again and again. What's  
Heero doing!? What if someone walks by and see us? But..I want to  
savor this moment..  
  
* * *  
  
Heero I'm coming! Please don't let that braided idiot—  
  
Relena stopped short as she neared the court. Two silhouettes sat  
quietly in the middle of the court, roughly under one of the hoops.  
Relena was thinking of the worst.  
  
Oh, God please let Duo spare my Heero! Just a little bit further—  
  
"Heero—"Duo's husky voice could be heard.  
  
"Shh," smoochy sounds, "don't say anything," that's Heero! "You're  
mine now."  
  
"Yours...ooh." That's Duo!  
  
Long silent, and slight rustle.  
  
"Rele-"yes what about ME!? Wait—that was Duo saying that?  
  
"Forget her. She doesn't matter. I don't need her. I need you. I need  
Duo Maxwell, not Relena Peacecraft."  
  
WHAT!? Relena's heart froze, as so her being. She stared in the  
direction of the two boys in the middle of the basketball court. She  
could make out one of them was sitting on the other, and the one under  
had a long braid.  
  
It can't be!? Heero..I thought you love ME! I thought you hate Duo!  
How can it be like this!? I'm the Queen of the World!! I demand an  
explanation!  
  
Just as she was about to stomp towards the two, she saw the one on top  
was pulling the braided boy's shirt off and kissing his chest, moving  
even lower. For the second time, the Queen of the World stood still,  
immobilized. She didn't want to see what was going on, she just wanted  
to get mad at them. For stealing her happiness. For going behind her  
back. But she couldn't.  
  
Then again, Heero always saved her, but never told her anything even  
remotely close to affectionate feelings.  
  
As the braided boy threw his head back, she hears him groan and sees  
the boy on top of him holding the other boy close as he kisses the  
boys nipple. And as she feels tears pooling inside her eyes, she sees  
the short-hair boy pulling off his own shirt over his head, then  
pulling down the braided silhouette's shorts. She heard more groans  
and a name uttered, "Heero..." So softly spoken with love and in gentle  
syllables. The way she could never do.  
  
As her vision clouded over, Relena Peacecraft walked away. She  
couldn't even run, her legs were too weak already. The sounds and site  
would continue in her head over and over, like a bad movie unable to  
be erased.  
  
She didn't wish them ill, she didn't wish them well. How could she  
hate them for wanting happiness, just as she wanted it. And she  
couldn't wish them well as well simply because she felt stripped off  
her happiness which was taken away from her, or slipped off her  
callused grasp.  
  
She just let Heero go. That was all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Heero—umph.!"  
  
The Japanese seems to know what he was doing, kissing every part of  
the braided baka he always referred to in the past. Every single part  
he could. The braided boy didn't encourage nor detested what he was  
doing. But he kept trembling and when Heero held him close, Duo seem  
to want to clutch harder, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Duo what do you want?"  
  
"Heero—uh"  
  
"Tell me.." Heero breathed against Duo exposed member, semi-erected.  
  
Trembling, Duo answered with what will he could summon, "I want you  
Heero. Just you, all that you want."  
  
Kissing the tip of Duo's dripping erection, Heero smiled. "Wakata."  
  
"Duo I want you to be mine." Heero ran his tongue under Duo's  
erection, making him jump.  
  
"Yess.." the braided American clutched so hard at his  
partner's—lover's—arm.  
  
"Would you let me?" Heero sounded uncertain. I want him to be with me,  
but I want him to want the same as well...  
  
Duo sighed, frustrated. "Hee-chan, dear, I thought we passed that  
point. I want you since forever, now that you want me too, how can I  
say no? All I was worried about was Peacecraft..."  
  
"Ah." Heero kissed the side of Duo's thigh for comfort. "She was here.  
She saw us."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
"..."  
  
"Duo, let it go. I NEED YOU ALONE."  
  
"Sure," Duo responded in good nature, "as long as you keep staying  
with me..err, umph.yeah."  
  
Heero had taken the other boy in his mouth again, this time making  
sure he was thorough. Letting pre-cum drip down his throat, Heero  
swallowed them in. Releasing Duo's hard erection into the atmosphere,  
he could hear his lover groan. "Don't.."  
  
"Shh...wait."  
  
The Japanese teenager took off his own shorts, noticing his own  
hardness and smirked. He had stripped completely, and so has Duo.  
Doing it in an open air, in the school compound, makes them both  
harder from excitement and anxiety.  
  
Again, Heero kissed Duo, pushing himself into his lover grazing his  
and Duo's member together, both trying to reach each other's pleasure.  
  
Slowly, both driven into lust and ecstasy, Heero managed, "D-Duo..turn  
over."  
  
"WHAT!? NO WAY! I'm so close Heero!"  
  
Turning his lover over gently, the Jap-boy rubbed his lover's back  
slowly and with surreal, wanting to comfort him. "Relax, don't rush.  
Just turn over."  
  
Duo obliged, turning over on all fours. A wind blew in the night, and  
they both shivered. "It's cold..."  
  
"It won't be soon," Heero kissed the back of Duo's neck to assure him.  
After ensured that Duo's not tensed and back in relaxed mode, Heero  
bent over and wet Duo's entrance.  
  
"Damn Heero! What are you doing..ergh.." Duo dropped his head, feeling  
every sensation and pleasure Heero was letting him. The Asian's tongue  
had inched deeper inside the braided boy, starting with his entrance  
and deeper. The short-hair boy plunged in and out of the American's  
anal entrance, gaining hard pants and grunts and a few thrusts.  
  
Good respond. Seems he likes it, Think his ready for...  
  
"Duo, I'd have to stretch you abit."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ook~?"  
  
"Heero, damn it! Just do what you should!" Duo placed a hand on his  
own erection, pumping softly. "I'm not gonna break!"  
  
Great outburst!  
  
Heero inserted a finger slowly but deep inside Duo. "Ooh, Hee-chan.."  
waiting for awhile so the muscles would stretch, then Heero moved ever  
so slowly. Receiving thrusts back from his lover, he moved more  
insistently, the sounds Duo was making only contribute on making his  
hardness harder.  
  
"Heero, more..please.."  
  
A second finger comes in, and soon the third. Heero let his finger  
work its magic while Duo pleasured himself. Finally when he thought  
Duo was ready, he retrieved his fingers, licking Duo's entrance as  
lubrication.  
  
"Ahh...Heero more! Ahh oh yes there..mm"  
  
"Duo if you don't shut up, I can't go in."  
  
"...Why not?"  
  
"Why not!?" Heero squeeze Duo's member, not enough to hurt not enough  
to cum.  
  
"AHH! Heero don't..uhh..."  
  
"Coz by then I'd have finished already, dear."  
  
"Heh," Duo grinned sheepishly, eyes lustfully glazed. "Well, I'm  
ready..Heero let go..come inside." Duo turned over.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Heero smooth his palm across his lover's smooth thigh lovingly, making Duo groaned in respond. "C'mon Heero..inside me."  
  
Heero gently pushed himself up, kneeling over Duo. Guiding his member to his lover's entrance, Duo started making sexy noises again as Heero entered.  
  
"Hee~ro..ooh...nice"  
  
"Shh." Heero stopped. As he moved inside Duo, the tightness around his member enclosed, and as he moved in and out he could feel how good Duo is.  
  
"Damn Duo, you're tight!"  
  
"Heero you're so~ big.." Duo blushed invisibly.  
  
And so Heero moved slowly at first, and Duo tried synchronizing with the rhythm. When they found the tempo, they both moved smoothly together. Both reaching for each other. Heero would kiss Duo if he gets too loud, just precaution..and Duo continues making too sexy noises. Don't know how long they could stand each other, but for now they savored the moment in time, at their favorite place in the world..the basketball court.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ne, Tro-chan..."  
  
"mm.."  
  
"They're still there."  
"mm"  
  
"Tro.."  
  
"mm."  
  
"It's 4 already."  
  
"mm"  
  
"Tro!"  
  
"It'll be morning soon."  
  
"Then!?"  
  
"mm"  
  
"They're gonna get caught!"  
  
Trowa turned to his lover beside him on the bed, "dear, you wanna go  
and rescue The Perfect Soldier and the loudest pilot imaginable?"  
  
"Well..." Heero might pull a gun on them, Duo he's gonna go ballistic.  
  
"'Sides, they're still at it aren't they?"  
  
"Lookin out the window, I'd say."  
  
"Then don't worry."  
  
"But its cold out there!"  
  
"I don't think they are Quatre. And I think you know why."  
  
"..."  
  
"Nite dear." Pulling the Arabian closer to him, finally the Sandrocks  
pilot was convinced. Trowa has that effect on him.  
  
"Wonder what Relena thinks..."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
* OWARI *  
  
Author again: so wadya think!? I kept a straight 6 HOURS right in the  
middle of a weekday, with headaches and all, just to ensure this story  
finishes that very same night (or morning?). T_T But I enjoyed writing  
it, nonetheless. I'd appreciate comments I could improve from for  
future writings, weather for posted items or otherwise. Ja ne!  
Ganbarimasu! 


End file.
